liv_and_maddiefandomcom-20200213-history
Frame-A-Rooney
Frame-A-Rooney is the twenty-second episode in season 2 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on July 26, 2015 and received 2.5 million total viewers. Overview Ridgewood's mascot has been vandalized, and the Rooneys all become suspects. Meanwhile, Parker has the day off from school and gets into trouble at home with Reggie. Episode Summary One day at Ridgewood High, Karen calls students and teachers out of class for an assembly meeting in the lobby. On her way out of class Maddie has a chance encounter with Diggie leading to one of the numerous uncomfortable awkward silences since their break-up. As students and staff gather in the lobby, Superintendent Kneebauer announces she had an unfortunate run-in with a real-life porcupine, leading to her decision to remove the porcupine as the school mascot and replace it with a stick of butter. The only other person at school who supports this decision is Joey, who dresses as the new mascot, Bobby Butter-stick. Meanwhile, Parker has the day off from school and spends some time at home with Reggie, watching television. He also shows Reggie a weather robot that he made called the "Cloud-inator 9000," so that he can use it to grow fruits and vegetables at home, and beat the prices of the local grocer. Unfortunately, the storm that his robot generates goes out of control and strikes lightning on a new chair that Karen recently bought. One day at school, Joey is still dressed in his mascot uniform, struggling to encourage school spirit, when he finds that the new mascot had been vandalized. The superintendent declares that the "enemies of butter" struck the school, and left behind a ski cap with the acronym "TRSP," which Joey reveals in a confessional stands for "Team Rooney Ski Patrol." During a winter ski trip in the previous year, Karen made six of those ski caps for her family and took a portrait of them all wearing one, however she was the only member who was enthusiastic about it. Joey reveals that this belonged to some member of the Rooney family, but denied being one of them because he was at the opening of a nearby supermarket dairy aisle. The superintendent believes him but vows to find the suspects. Karen, Pete, Liv, and Maddie are all interrogated by Kneebauer. Karen and Pete have a solid alibi, claiming they were attending a cooking class that they had been given free coupons for. Karen even reveals they were making Paella and spends much of the rest of the episode teaching others how to pronounce it. Maddie denies it but refuses to reveal her whereabouts at the time. Liv tries to hide her whereabouts as well, but after much cajoling, she admits she was taking yodeling lessons... with ARTIE! Liv claims that yodeling would be good for her voice, and claims that Artie is "weirdly amazing at it." She also pointed out that part of his training was for both of them to wear blindfolds and imagine the lush green hills of Switzerland. In order to prove her alibi, the superintendent demands that she, Artie and the rest of the yodeling club perform at an upcoming basketball game. Maddie, on the other hand, has been suspended from the game for not proving an alibi. Later that day, Maddie walks through the halls and spots Joey substituting as the school mascot within the lobby. Joey insists on blaming Maddie, but she denies it and is determined to find out who could be responsible. Just then she spots Dump Truck walking through the halls, and asks if it's the kind of vandalism he could've done, but he insists it's beneath him and prefers pranks with a little more pizzazz. When she accuses him of being too much of a small-time vandal, he becomes offended by her remark, and he tries to prove her wrong, by among other acts, threatening to let a hare loose in the cafeteria, and removing the front bumper from Kneebauer's car. Still determined to blame Maddie, Joey reveals what he believes is evidence against her, but she insists she's being framed. Joey is convinced that such a plot would only happen if she had an ex-boyfriend with an axe to grind and suddenly realizes Diggie could be a suspect. Meanwhile, in the gymnasium, Artie is once again giving Liv yodeling lessons. When she has trouble reaching a certain note, he offers her a swiss chocolate bar, and it works for her. At home, Parker and Reggie successfully repair the chair using material made from old underwear and banana peels. Parker adds a dab of "Parker Paste" to finish the job, and Reggie sits down in the chair too soon and gets stuck in it. When Parker tries to pull him off the chair, he gets stuck to it as well. Both boys are now stuck in the chair due to Parker's homemade paste. Back at school, Joey offers to interrogate Diggie so Maddie can play in the upcoming basketball game, despite her meager attempt to persuade him not to. Diggie claims that he was playing basketball in the park by himself, and because nobody saw him, Joey now suspects Diggie of vandalizing the mascot. Maddie admits to Joey that while she was jogging, she was watching Diggie play basketball by himself from behind a tree, and begs him not to reveal this to anybody. Unfortunately, Lacey approaches the two of them and tells her he saw her doing just that. While seeking clues, Lacey notices that the ski cap has some mysterious brown material on it, and Maddie realizes that the only person who can identify the substance is Parker. She rushes home and asks for his help to identify the substance, despite the fact that both he and Reggie are stuck in the chair. Parker reminds her that he might have a hard time doing so in his predicament, but she dismisses it and runs out the front door. They both shuffle to his lab in the chair. Still in his butter costume during the game, Joey tries and fails to stir up school spirit. Superintendent Kneebauer announces Liv, Artie, and his minions as the Ridgewood High Yodeling Club before the game. Joey approaches Maddie and urges her to reveal that she was spying on Diggie. Against her better judgment, she is about to approach the school superintendent and reveal where she was, when suddenly Parker and Reggie arrive at the gym, still stuck to the chair. When they reveal that the material on the ski cap is Swiss chocolate, she realizes not only doesn't she have to tell anybody what she was doing, but that she knows who was responsible for vandalizing the butter statue -- Artie! Artie had tricked Liv during yodeling practice, by blindfolding her pretending to practice with her he recorded himself on his phone and destroyed the mascot with a large butter knife along with his minions. During the crime, he wiped some of the chocolate from his hands on a Team Rooney Ski Patrol ski cap that he was using in an attempt to frame Maddie. Though he tries to deny it, the principal finds Maddie's revelation to be credible. Artie finally admits it, and claims he did so in retaliation for breaking up with Diggie, who he reveals to be his brother. Artie claims that he had planned to make sure that the Smalls brothers and Rooney sisters would live as couples, and is upset that only he and Liv were one, which she instantly denies. Diggie informs him that he was the one that broke up with her, instead of the other way around. Kneebauer lifts Maddie's suspension, and Pete demands that she suit up and get back into the game. Maddie reveals that she had the uniform on underneath her clothes the whole time, and wins the game. However, Artie and his minions are punished by Kneebauer and their punishment is janitorial duty at school, and after the victory from the previous night, Kneebauer restores the porcupine as the school mascot, much to her chagrin. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Jimmy Bellinger as Artie *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls *Shak Ghacha as Dump Truck *Miranda May as Lacey *Herbie Jackson as Reggie *Tara Karsian as Principal Kneebauer Trivia *This episode is part of Disney's "WhoDunnit Weekend." *This is the first time Maddie called Parker "Dr. P". *This is the first time anyone other than Reggie has called Parker "Dr. P". *It is revealed that Diggie and Artie are brothers. *It is also revealed that Maddie still likes Diggie. *Karen made Paella, but everyone pronounced it "Pa-ella", then she corrected by saying it's actually pronounced "Pa-eyya". *Artie did it; because he tricked Liv by pretending to practice yodeling with her by giving her a blindfold to imagine the "lush, green hills of Switzerland". Earlier, he recorded himself on his phone (without Liv knowing). Then, he left the gym, destroyed the mascot with the help of his minions, knitted a "TRSP" ('T'eam 'R'ooney 'S'ki 'P'atrol) beanie (with the knitting skills he got from knitting the Paulie Porcupine sweater), therefore framing the Rooney family (except Joey). *Maddie made a reference to the board game Clue by saying that it was Artie in the hallway with the butter knife. *Maddie is shown to have Sherlock Holmes-like deduction, as she was able to ascertain every detail to how Parker and Reggie got stuck to a chair. * Parker must have improved on the formula for Parker Paste as he uses it in this episode and the previous formulation could only provide a temporary bond, after which the glue dissolved and the object repaired falls apart. * Superintendent Kneebauer says that she believes Maddie when she managed to figure out that Artie and his minions were the ones who vandalized the school statue and the fact that she doesn’t like Artie and his face. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes